The Forever Moments
by public static void
Summary: —Contrólate, Riddle —Walburga le ordenó, poniéndose de pie. No era más alta que él. Más bien, eran de la misma altura pero Walburga tenía una ventaja que él no: ella usaba zapatos de tacón.


**Como** ya es costumbre para mi, llego muy tarde a entregar este fic. Es para el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera". Si no lo han visitado, dense una vuelta.

 **Los** personajes no son míos, sino de JK Rowling.

 **Debo** agregar una pequeña cosa antes de iniciar con el fic: no me gusta escribir Ryddle. Siento que pierde un poco de misterio el nombre cuando se hace así. Sé que es para que el juego de palabras quedara en español, pero en mis fics no lo usaré. Así que, no lo vean como un error sino como una deliberada elección.

* * *

 _The ticktock of time allows me to see_  
 _An authent to an echo_  
 _New butterfly to a cocoon_  
 _The swan to ugly duckling_  
 _The lake to an ocean_

.

.

.

La soledad de las mazmorras era deleitable. Walburga gozaba enormemente el silencio, conformandose con escuchar de cuando en cuando el murmullo del lago bajo el cual se encontraban los dormitorios de Slytherin. Eran momentos escasos entre el bullicio cotidiano y ella aprovechaba cada segundo.

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes vagaban por Hogsmeade o pasaban el caluroso día de primavera en los jardínes, ella observaba el exterior por las ventanas encantadas, sentada en un cómodo chaise longue. En ratos la invadía una melancolía que jamás había sentido. Faltaban unas semanas para que terminara Hogwarts y saliera al mundo real.

Se preguntaba qué haría al dejar la escuela, que durante años había sido su hogar y que probablemente no volvería a ver. Una de las tantas rarezas de la sociedad era la implícita norma de que una vez graduado, sólo se regresaba a Hogwarts como profesor o miembro del Consejo Escolar. Walburga no tenía planeado nada de eso para su vida.

Al contrario, la certeza de que sus venas había sangre poderosa que a gritos pedía aventuras.

Tampoco era que Walburga quisiera dejar las comodidades de su hogar para viajar por el mundo; si existía una razón por la cual se comprometió con su primo Orión fue para seguir siendo una Black. Desgraciadamente, eso implicaba que sus EXTASIS en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Defensa —¡ja!— Contra las Artes Oscuras no la harían una rompe-maldiciones por más que le gustara el riesgo implicado.

—Estás muy pensativa.

Se sobresaltó internamente ante las palabras de Tom. El chico estaba casi al lado de ella pero, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no lo vió acercarse.

Tom dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa se asomara entre sus labios, dando a Walburga una prueba más de que en ese chico todo era perfecto a excepción de su sangre. Incluso siendo casi dos años menor que ella, entre las muchas capacidades de Riddle se encontraba el asombrar a Walburga con su inusitada sublimidad.

—Tendría que estarlo. Estoy a un par de meses de dejar Hogwarts.

Ella giró la mirada a la izquierda, contemplando primero el tapiz con el símbolo de Slytherin que colgaba sobre la chimenea y después las ventanas encantadas que mostraban el esplendor del lago. Era de lo que más gustaba Walburga de la Sala Común de Slytherin: saberse bajo el lago la emocionaba.

Sin embargo, el verdadero momento de nostalgia la golpeó al ver a Riddle. Como ella, él observaba a su alrededor. Walburga había escuchado de cómo él pidió al Director Dippet y al Profesor Dumbledore que le dejaran permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones. Él no tenía otro hogar y Walburga sintió el centellear de un remordimiento fugaz que se esfumó en cuanto vino.

—Deberás disfrutar este lugar, Riddle —ella le mencionó subiendo las piernas –con propiedad– al diván, reclinándose y cerrando los ojos. Riddle siguió el movimiento como si de ello dependiera su vida, pero Walburga no lo vió hacerlo. De haberlo hecho, no habría continuado hablando—, porque pronto tendrás que marcharte también y algún día no regresarás. Además, ni siquiera tienes una mansión que te reconforte con la magia de tus ancestros en cada pasillo, latiendo como si todos ellos siguieran vivos.

Lo escuchó gruñir y abrió los ojos. Sonrió de lado y soltó un resoplido.

—Por más que muchos te sigan, sigues siendo un niño que no sabe su lugar en la sociedad.

Se sobresaltó cuando una súbita oleada de magia surgió de él. Sentándose, rígida y con la varita en mano, Walburga lo vió. Sus comúnes ojos cafés parecían rojos, iluminados por la rabia que Riddle no sabía controlar. Era un desperdicio de magia.

—Contrólate, Riddle —Walburga le ordenó, poniéndose de pie. No era más alta que él. Más bien, eran de la misma altura pero Walburga tenía una ventaja que él no: siempre usaba zapatos de tacón. Podrás intimidar a Dolohov, a los Rosier e incluso a Abraxas, mas no a una Black.

Tom Riddle no se dejó llevar por sus palabras. No se hizo para atrás. No bajó la mirada.

Fue entonces que Walburga se permitió un pequeño placer. Se dejó llevar por la mirada que en otras veces la había hechizado. Era plenamente conciente de la Legeremancia de Riddle —lo había visto usarla en otros pero jamás en ella o en alguien de alguna de las veintiocho. De todas formas no se movió.

En algún momento los ojos de Riddle se vaciaron de ira y en ellos se vislumbró confusión. Walburga estuvo en una situación similar meses atrás: también ella vió de cerca a otra persona y se preguntó cuál era su intención. La clave de la respuesta estaba en la respiración.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo la respiración de Riddle se entrecortaba al tiempo que su confusión crecía. Sintió sobre sus labios el aliento de él, agradeciendo a Morgana que no fuera de esos magos que usaban encantamientos refrescantes en el aliento en vez de cepillar los dientes cómo debía ser.

Ese pensamiento rompió el velo de intimidad que había caído sobre ellos, provocando una risita en Walburga. Se hubiese sentido tonta, mas la diversión en la expresión de Riddle ante el pensamiento —seguramente había usado Legeremancia, el muy maldito— le sacó una sonrisa.

Si Walburga no tuviera control sobre sí misma, se habría sonrojado. No lo hizo, y en unos segundos la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció.

—Sea lo que sea lo que decidas, Black, te irá bien.

Ella no estaba tan segura. Con unos minutos en los que él rompió el silencio, Riddle cambió la perspectiva que Walburga tenía de su vida.

Al alejarse, Riddle no volteó a verla. El momento compartido se perdió. Permaneció, sin embargo, un ameno golpeteo en su pecho que volteó el mundo de Walburga.

Walburga se quedó contemplando la Sala Común. Se sentó en el diván y cerró los ojos. Ahora tenía una sensación de nostalgia más profunda; el recuerdo aún estaba vivo pero muriendo. Las memorias de él, de cada interacción que habían tenido hasta ese díá, cobraron un nuevo sentido.

Walburga se había enamorado.

Walburga se había comprometido.

Sería perfecto si hubiese sido de la misma persona.

Sin embargo, ella prefirió la sangre sobre el corazón. Walburga eligió el deber preconcebido de una estirpe como la suya antes que acatar los deseos que jamás se permitió reconocer.

¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre sería así, y no importaban todos los momentos en que el enigma que era Riddle se entrecruzara con su vida.

Las carcajadas cansadas de un grupo de personas le hicieron dejar la Sala Común. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Bajó a su dormitorio y se metió a la cama.

Soñó con ojos de un común color café.


End file.
